Codename: Beast Killer
by makobones
Summary: *This story takes place before the events of Pokemon Sun/Moon* Dark Leader Cassie is the only Dark Gym Leader in Johto, one of her kind. A Pokemon shrouded in mystery, washed up on shore in her town, Andromeda, is also one of its kind. Juggling her duties as the leader of a popular gym and keeping this Pokemon a secret while cracking the code to its past has never been harder.
1. The (Main) Characters

**Cassie -**

Cassie, in Beast Killer, is the Dark Type Gym Leader in Johto, and her Gym is a small town by the sea called Andromeda. It's called such because the town practically runs in the night; When the sun goes down, the town goes from a sleepy place to a fast, wild and battle centered scene. At the Arena, trainers of all kinds come to battle each other, and then battle the victor; Like Johto's League all in the span of a single weekend.

In the Trainer game since her early youth, Cassie pursued the eight gyms in all of Johto, eligible to challenge the Elite Four, but Cassie had another idea in mind, and it lied all the way at the sea.

Cassie battled alongside many trainers in the Arena for years, growing with her team of Dark type Pokemon. When she turned 25, she finally battled her parents, the leaders of the Arena one last time, and triumphed. Retiring, they gave Cassie the ownership of the Arena.

Nowadays, Cassie helps the entirety of Andromeda, overseeing its growth, while challenging trainers and giving the strongest, most captivating trainers a chance to be her Arena trainers. Very few have the honor.

Since Cassie left home to become the very best, she hasn't had very much time to be with her brother, outside of texts and brief phone calls. They finally unite again, on one chilly night, with a beast unlike anything they've ever seen, on their dining room table...

**Damien -**

Damien, in Beast Killer, is Cassie's only brother, and she's his only sister. Born and raised in a sea-side, forest town in Johto, Damien took up a quieter lifestyle behind the spotlight unlike his twin sister, but that's not to say that Damien isn't active. He spent most of this adult life weaving into the way of Pokemon research, assisting famous professors in Johto and eventually branching off into his own business in Goldenrod, studying Pokemon through bones and fossils, from common types to Legendary Pokemon.

During Winter, Damien takes an end of the year break to come back home to Andromeda, where he'll stay at the old family home far in the forest. Fish are abundant, logs are perfect for nightly fires, and with his old Mightyena, he's quite content with the peaceful life.

One year, however, his work followed him home. Rather, it washed up on the shore of a lake, far from civilization, but right into Damien's hands. A creature, grand and mysterious, almost dead...Damien does something he hasn't done in a long time, and calls his sister one more time. If he's going to unravel a mystery, he can't do it alone anymore.

**Echo - **

"Hi there! I'm Echo, do you wanna battle?" From a young Echo, to a young air headed Cassie, somewhere on the way to championship. Bold and confident, a grand battle took place in a meadow, and Cassie was blown away - literally! - at her young friend's strength. She said to them,

"Do you wanna come with me? I'm going on an adventure!" and they replied "Always! Friends?"

"Friends."

Years passed, and Echo came to make a temporary home in Andromeda, where the sea always gives them something to do, something to paint, and a sense of freedom. Cassie's trusted friend, when she became the Arena leader, the first thing she did was appoint Echo as the first and highest trainer, unbeatable to this night.

People want to ask questions, get advice, interview them personally, but they can never find Echo once the battle is over. It's almost like they vanish with the tides...

Playful and mischievous, Echo also has a deep spot for Pokemon of all kinds. Compassion runs deep in their heart, and that's just the kind of spirit needed when a new Pokemon needs healing of a special kind.

**Type Null-**

He was thought of in a lab. He was born in a lab. He refused to die in one, too. What felt like an eternity ended in one night.

Null escaped the Aether lab with many scars, on the inside and out. Not knowing whether he'd die to the sea, he woke up in a strange house, around even stranger humans; Ones he had never seen before. They didn't talk like the ones in Aether, or dressed like them.

Trust is a long way away, but maybe he can start here, with these humans.


	2. Prologue & Chapter One

**Andromeda, Johto**

His arms were sore, his muscles straining far longer than they should. His teeth gritted together, pressing hard as if it would help at all. Arceus, what _was _this thing?

He dropped it on the counter and it fell with a bang, with the cluttering of silverware and the shaking of the table. His nerves ran like lightning, the adrenaline rushing away and reality quickly set in. The clash of dread, excitement, confusion, it left him heaving. The water of the lake clinged to his clothes, dripped from the tips of his hair.

The Pokemon was limp and cold, unmoving even with any gentle poke or prod. It just continued to drip with lake water and seaweed from it's skin.

"What _are _you?" He repeated as he gripped his chin, pacing around the table, back and forth. "I-I don't understand."

He quickly began to pat his pockets, a man with a million things on his mind. Phone, phone, _where's the phone_?

"Striker, have you got my phone?"

The Mightyena shook its fur and the man suddenly held his hand up triumphantly, with a red cell phone

"Gotcha! Okay, alright, what should I do now? I need to document this. No, no, wait, I need to call Cassie. Striker, grab me the sketchbook, please. And a pen- Oh, I need to call Cass."

As the phone began to ring, he flicked away more droplets of water, and analyzed the creature on his dining room table. It's feet, legs, and even thighs didn't seem to match. Like a toddler had spun the diagrams of a Pokemon in the classroom, mixing each body part until you had a conglomeration of...Something unnatural. Something amazing._ And it's head_...On its head, a restraint like wood, shaped like a battleaxe, but still looked incredibly heavy. Maybe that's where the weight came from.

On the other end of the phone, speakers were bumping, people shouting, and the man grimaced as he held the phone away from his ear. A voice laughed, and between a separate conversation, spoke directly into the phone. "What's wrong? Damien?"

Damien rubbed his brows hard. "Uh, yeah, Cassie. It's me. Hey, so remember when we said we'd meet up later? Uh...I need you back home. Now."

"Like, _now_? I'm spectating a battle, as in-I'm in the middle of a battle. Is it really that important, or are you calling me to show me an Ivysaur sprouting a different species of flower again?"

"Something big washed up tonight. I-I can't explain, I just _need _you here. Don't tell anyone, don't bring anyone."

As he spoke fast, he rummaged through drawers in the hallway, and wrapped a stethoscope around his neck, and slipped a retinoscope into his pocket. "Just hurry up, okay?"

He hung up the phone, and went back to the Pokemon. In the direct light, he could see the wounds on its body, burn marks unlike any natural battle. Battle burns were smaller, and more controlled as attacks were not to kill. He warmed up the stethoscope, rubbing it across his palm, and gently pressed around its body, and his eyes widened when he felt a heartbeat. It was alive.

The music was blasting across the stadium, special Loudreds rocking out with their ears broadcasting across the field. Guitars, drums, bass, you name it and there was a member of the band on the stage. Crowds were cheering, raising fists and raising midnight chaos for the night's battle. A woman bopped her head to the music, her blonde hair swaying and her scarf blowing in the breeze. She rolled her shoulders and looked upon her crowd, at the faces and Pokemon in the seats. A proud grin couldn't stop from coming as she turned to her Lucario.

"You ready?"

Lucario gave a small smile and nodded his head, and Cassie chuckled as she turned to the band wrapping up, the singer leaving a long note for the crowd to cheer on, and once noticing Cassie standing in the shadows, she smiled and left the microphone open, waving to the crowd as she stepped out, and Cassie stepped in.

Cassie took the microphone into her hands and faced the wild people.

"Show of hands, and I better see a lot, who's ready for an old fashioned, Johto styled, Andromeda battle?!"

The screams and cheers, whistles and clapping was enough to give Cassie an honest answer, and an ear-ful. She playfully winced and slowly nodded her head, turning to the microphone to calm down the city.

"I hear you! Now, I know Andromeda's getting some light nowadays. Things to do, things to see! I get it! For all who've been here before, you know them, you love them! For the new folks, I want to show you what Andromeda can _really _do. So come on, Cora and Gliscor!"

From the opening next to Cassie, a young woman tied up her long hair and waved to the crowd as they welcomed her in. Above her, a Gliscor soared around, posing on light poles and fences. When Cora made it to her side of the field, Gliscor joined her side, playfully bumping her shoulder and grinning mischievously. Cora nuzzled its cheek and waited for her opponent.

Cassie cleared her throat.

"Encouraging new trainers is what we're all about here! So without further ado, I want to welcome in Viola and Abra!"

From the farthest end, another girl entered the arena carrying an Abra in her arms. Her hair swooped in front of her face, and she made no effort to move it away, even keeping her eyes from the crowd as they cheered her on. Viola made her way to her end of the marked grass, and gently set her Abra on the ground, crossing her arms behind her back, and walked towards Cora as Cora did the same.

Cora shook Viola's hand firmly, while Viola held a faint grip.

"Good luck, Viola!"

"Same to you, and your Gliscor."

They backed up to their positions, and Viola looked down at Abra. "Okay, Abra, we trained for this remember? Are you nervous? Calm Mind."

Abra took a silent, deep breath, and a light pink aura fizzled around its head. Cora jumped up and crossed her fists. "Alright, Gliscor, Swords Dance!"

Gliscor copied Cora's move, crossing its arms in an X motion, and its body glowed in a faint orange light. It's next attacking move would do more damage. Viola kept a close eye on Abra as it levitated into the air, and turned to Cora and Gliscor.

"Toxic, Abra!" Was all she needed to say before Abra teleported away, and Viola placed her hands behind her back. Abra appeared right in front of Gliscor, and struck it with a staggering claw, that left Gliscor holding its chest as a poison stain coated its hand. Abra teleported back to Viola.

Cora shook her head. "No heals, we're gonna do this, right Gliscor? Let's use that move too, Poison Slash!"

Gliscor shook itself and rushed forward to attack Abra with a taste of its own medicine, knocking it back with its long stinger. Abra cried out and teleported before it hit the ground, dropping next to Viola's foot. Viola pried Abra off her leg, and set it on the ground.

"You can't give up, Abra...Headbutt!"

Gliscor's eyes widened as Abra disappeared. Cora shouted out, "Slash!" and stood back as Gliscor reared its pincer back and uppercut Abra as it reappeared, knocking Abra in the gut as it hit Gliscor head on. The force threw them both back to their spots.

Meanwhile, Cassie whistled as she watched closely. "Not bad, that Abra." She mumbled. She took the microphone into her hands and was about to make a comment on the unfolding fight, when her pocket buzzed loudly and obnoxiously. Dropping her arm, Cassie groaned and took her phone out. "Now what?"

"Don't you hate in-game interruptions?" A band member asked. Cassie laughed as she answered the phone. "Happens too often. What's wrong? Damien?"

Damien's voice was stuttered and rapid; Panicked. Cassie plugged a finger in her ear and frowned, leaning down to try and block out the surrounding noises.

"Like, _now_?" She demanded, glancing up every moment. I'm spectating a battle, I'm in the middle of a battle! Is it really that important, or are you calling me to show me an Ivysaur sprouting a different species of flower again?"

"Something big washed up." Damien's voice was stern, and it made even the fired up night feel chillier. It didn't help when his orders were to come alone. The phone call ended and there was a monotone ringing until Cassie hung up as well.

"Everything okay, Cassie?"

Cassie motioned for Lucario to follow her. She turned to the drummer that asked. "I've gotta go, something's come up. Let the trainers know I'll see them next week."

They took Cassie's seat, and waved to her as she quickly left the field, back into the Arena and her room past the locker room. The light flickered on, and the footsteps of Cassie and Lucario echoed on old concrete. Cassie sighed as she heard the crowds cheer reach her ears, picking up her bag that hung on the old battered chair.

"Let's go see what Damien's got planned…Whatever he's got to show me that keeps me from doing my job."

She paused, looking down at Lucario's neck, and the locket that carried something very special. Cassie had one too. She adorned a small smile and gently touched Lucario's hand with her palm, leaving her hand to linger and slowly pulled away as she walked out of the room, shutting the light off behind her.

The outside air carried a wind that only happens at the sea, and the night sky was starless. The city was very quiet on weekends like this, and anyone who still lingered around kept the peace just fine. Still lively as the weekend night, trainers and others hanging out both inside and out. A Snorlax snored loudly on the grass, and a Bulbasaur, Lilligant, and Fomantis were curled up comfortably on top of it. A Misdreavus and Shuppet floated among the sidewalks.

Cassie strolled the sidewalk, her hands in her pockets and her walk on auto-pilot, as she slipped into a mind to think about many other things. It was almost disheartening to hear her meditation be cut short when footsteps ran behind her, and a young voice called out.

"Night, Cassie! Hey, Lucario!"

Pausing, Cassie glanced back to see her trainer catching up to her. Long bangs covering their eyes and many freckles dotted their cheeks and nose. They gave a bright smile and Cassie felt herself smiling back.

"Not feeling well? I've never seen you leave this early."

"Didn't want to, but...Got some business I gotta take care of at home."

"Mind if I walk with you, at least for a little bit?"

Cassie waved her arm, and continued to walk again, with Echo joined at her other side, head tilted to the sky. The buttons on their coats glinted under the moonlight like fallen stars. Where Cassie's jacket was pristine and clean, Echo's was dirty and worn away. Along Cassie's shoulders were great spikes that could pierce, Echo's was small and dull, if some weren't chipped and broken.

"Why didn't you come to the battle tonight?" Cassie asked.

"You'll see me when I'm needed, but no one will fight me for a while. Because when they fight me, they'll fight you. And no one in Andromeda has ever gotten that far."

"What if someone broke some rules? Showed up and demanded to fight you?"

"Trust me, I'll be there for that." Echo laughed. "I'm the rule breaker in this town."

"Fair enough."

For what felt like a long walk, Cassie and Echo talked about all sorts of things on their walk. The Johto League season opening back up in the coming springtime, the oncoming Winter season and how they wish they could escape to a place like Alola. Who would be Champion next year, and if anyone from Andromeda would make it. They both laughed and shook their heads.

Past the apartment buildings and cafes, the Pokemon Centers and corner side shops, the urban city fleshed out and began to change. Sidewalks turned to grassy terrains, with sandy roads lined with pebbles and rocks. Time ticked away slowly in the city, but the moon quickly rose above the horizon then, bringing a starless night and a strange, slow wind. Cassie didn't even realize that Echo still walked with her.

The remainder of the walk was very quiet, with the wind continuing to drift, pulling the ends of Cassie's scarf, or Echo's long hair. Pokemon would run back and forth across the brush and trail, but with one stern look from Cassie, they'd back off. Echo tried to copy her look one time or another, but the Rattata in the grass tilted its head and stared as Cassie and Lucario passed by. Echo stuck their tongue out and ran to catch up.

The path leads to the dense, dark forest. They followed it through to find the stream that leads to the lake at the edge of Johto. It parts in two, and Cassie lead the way to turn left, and continued walking on. She listened out for music playing; Acoustic tunes that carried around the trees and through the branches, singing about lovers and darkness and light. Tonight, she heard nothing. Just the lull of the Pokemon in the forest.

Their house stood in a clearing, a traditional Johto-styled home that held up well against the years, aesthetically and functionally. When there would usually be lights on, and Damien leaning over the railing of the front porch, a steaming cup in his hands, Cassie paused when she noticed there was none of that. The lights were off, Damien was not there.

Lucario picked up on Cassie's stiffness, the trouble lurking in her aura. Cassie shook her shoulders out, dropped the chills of her head, and pressed on to the front door. She held her hand outstretched behind her.

"Just hold on, Echo."

Echo stepped onto the porch and waited, while Cassie pressed her ear against the door and listened. Her eyebrows furrowed, there wasn't any noise coming from inside. No fighting or talking, or anything strange. She reached into her pocket and fished out the key to her house, and unlocked the door.

"Hey Damien, I'm home. I uh, I brought Echo too."

There was an immediate, harsh _"Shh"_. Damien's voice whispered, "Not so loud."

Damien came from the living room, and quickly ushered the both of them, and Lucario, inside. He immediately shut the door, locked it, and even checked the blinds.

"No one followed you?"

"...No one's out there. Now what do you have to show me?"

"I hope you don't mind, I put it in your room."

Cassie blinked slowly, and made sure she heard that right. "I-I'm sorry, you _put_ _it in my room_?"

Damien handed her a notepad with a page full of notes taken. Cassie passed it to Echo as she followed Damien up the stairs, quietly pressing the situation. What was in her room? Why in her room? Damien walked slow, and greatly urged everyone to stay quiet, as to not wake it up. He lead Echo and Cassie to Cassie's bedroom, the first one at the top of the stairs.

"Striker caught it in the water, and I brought it home. It's extremely heavy, and your room was the only one I could manage to get it to. I have no idea what it is."

Echo was reading the paper, and every observation lead to another question. They peered over Cassie's shoulder as Damien cracked the door open, peeked his head inside, and then allowed the two to come in. Cassie and Echo's eyes both widened, and they edged into the room.

"What is that?" They whispered together. Echo stepped around Cassie and walked up to the sleeping Pokemon, so big on the bed it almost didn't fit at all. It was huge.

"In the paper, I noted that it was burned and had traces of glass in its wounds. I'm no doctor, but I think I got all that out, and I saved it to research. These burns didn't look like they came from a battle. It seems to be gaseous fire, like a building explosion. A...mix of chemicals."

Echo kneeled down beside the Pokemon's head, and reached out to it. They gently touched its helmet, and the Pokmeon didn't stir from its deep sleep.

Cassie rubbed her head, trying to take it all in. "What, you're saying it came from a lab, or something?"

"Where else, Cassie? What trainer in any region would have something like this? Everything about it is a mystery. It's...biology is unearthly. That helmet, it must be containing some kind of power in it, restricting it."

"This is absolutely insane." Cassie whispered, pacing across the room. "What if it's dangerous? It wakes up, it blows up the house."

"Cassie," Damien began. "You are the leader of an entire Gym. You almost get blown up by inexperienced trainers, unstable Pokemon, everyday."

Echo joined in. "Yeah, Cass! You're a Dark trainer! This should be a cakewalk for you! And, if it's not in a lab anymore, it'll wake up in a big soft bed, we'll be here, and we can figure out what to do next!"

Damien and Echo both turned to Cassie with big eyes and pleading hands. Cassie stared back at them, glancing at the Pokemon, and eventually looked down at Lucario.

"Do you sense anything dangerous with it?" She asked quietly. Lucario shook his head, and Cassie sighed.

"Fine, fine. But-" She cut off the two before they could celebrate. "We tell no one about this, not a soul. Not the rest of the team, not your professor friends, not bystanders in a Cafe. Got it?"

The two nodded their heads eagerly, and Cassie took one last pitiful glance at the Pokemon. The wounds that covered its body, and she could only imagine what kind of situation it escaped from to end up in the ocean water, almost to die. She mumbled to Damien, "I'll get some towels, and the Burn Heals."

The rest of the night would be a long and grueling one.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: Welcome Home**

"Ma'am, they don't respond to the RKS System. I'm sorry...We've ran many blood tests and DNA samples, and we've altered what we can without accidentally terminating the creatures."

Type:Full's body ached, his paws were sore from poking and prodding of sharp needles and drawing blood. He lied against the cold, uneasy floor, in the farthest corner, his body pressed against the pitch black colored walls.

Any chance to see them was nearly impossible; They purposefully kept his senses restrained, only giving him the gift of sight when there was work to be done. These walls were colorless and so was he.

His ears tuned into every conversation, between the scientists that were too afraid to step near him anymore, and the President with her head leader. All he could do anymore... was listen.

She sighed. "So you're telling me this project was for naught?" "In a way; Yes. We can take what we've got researched and start again, but there's nothing we can do anymore. It simply does not respond beneficially to the RKS System. If we force it, we run the risk of killing all three prototypes, and losing what we've worked so hard to create."

There was a long pause. "These creatures are failures. I refuse to spend anymore time on them. I do not acknowledge anything that won't survive for me. This is the first one?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Take it to cryogenics. _Now_. Change its name to Type;Null, to be Full would have been in my favor, but it's a shame. Get rid of it. I need to find another way to capture the Ultra Beasts."

The room suddenly flashed, a painstaking white that blinded Null's eyes. He jumped to his feet and shut his eyes, stumbling through the room as it rapidly flashed between black and white. His feet clumsily knocked into each other, he stepped on his own claws and threw his head around to escape the sudden torment.

Pinpointed pain shot into his neck, following him even if he tried to run away. A heavy weight suddenly clamped around his throat, and he felt it all around his mouth, ears, eyes, and head. He ripped his vocal cords screeching and wailing, thrashing and fighting against the device.

His reality began to rush in his mind, clashing against each other like broken glass. His last moments, his entire life would be spent in this room, this cage. It couldn't happen like that, he couldn't die like this.

The lasers in his neck finally subdued, and Null careened towards the door that had opened in his cell. Two humans in white uniforms ran into the room, and Null shook his head straight, lifting his body up to tower over the humans. They stopped in their tracks, staring up at him with wide eyes. There was no time to think for them or for Null.

Null swung his head like a battering ram, and ran for the white light. His body pumped with adrenaline, but it was now or never. The alarms were ear shattering, and footsteps thundered from every direction. Null continued to run as fast as he could; It's what they taught him.

He didn't dare look behind him, as he knew looking back would slow him down, and get him caught. If he were caught now, he'd be dead where he stood. It was escape or it was death.

Null threw himself through another set of doors, his helmet tearing through pipes and alarm systems. Glass shattered to smithereens caught caught in his skin, and he felt a sudden pain of scorching heat on his skin, the blast knocking him through the last door.

He skidded against the concrete, where the wild wind of the night was waiting. It pulled him to his feet, and he for a brief moment, he looked against the building that created him, gave him life, and almost took it away on this night.

The employees were caught behind the fire, but their silhouettes burned in shadows. Little flecks of embers were flying away into the night. Null turned and turned, spinning around for a way out. A curved platform, it all dropped off into an endless abyss of churning water. He heard the captors that called, screamed, and could imagine they were on their way from another end.

By tomorrow, he could have been dead. He launched himself from the concrete and dove into the ocean's grasp, the water cooled his burns. He watched the building fade away into the night, and tonight, he saw things projected on the walls of his cage, to familiarize him with the world before stepping one foot from his containment cell; It was the sky, the moon, and all her stars.

Tonight, for the first time, they were actually real.

* * *

His eyes opened to a room full of color. His body jolted; He was prepared to feel the freezing room, he was ready to feel pain coursing through his body, and hear the voice of the dreadful man sneering into the microphone, into his ears.

But things were peacefully quiet. His claws sank into something soft and it felt...Strange. This wasn't the water, and this room wasn't the sea. It was much smaller than what he was used to, strange pictures on the walls, windows that looked into the outside world. So many items in this room, wherever he was, it wasn't in that place again. He was someplace new. Someplace warm. He looked up to the ceiling, around the closets and desks, and his ears thumped against the wood in the helmet when he heard breathing that wasn't his own. He turned his head, and looked at the new humans.

Two humans slept side by side, one in a chair and one on the floor. The older one had her arms crossed, and her chin touched her chest, her blonde hair unkempt and wild, unlike any human he had seen before; The ones who wore the same white uniforms, lab coats and tight, drawn back hair. Old towels were folded against her legs, stained with red. Stained with his blood. Around her feet, were bottles upon bottles, all empty. Her breathing was automatic, and slow.

The other one sat on the floor, leaned against the woman's leg, and they twitched and moved constantly, compared to the woman who was still like a statue. Null had never seen anyone like them before. He took in a deep breath, slow and steady, leaned in his head, and snorted.

His breath was powerful, blowing the kid's bangs back, and for a second, he could see their face twitch, but they quickly pushed their hair back and slid closer to the wall, lying their head on the woman's thigh.

Null huffed again, and fidgeted on the bed, pressing his paws against the comforters and blankets, trying to move against the squishy thing. Adjusting his back legs, he pressed against is stiff and aching body to rise up. He wasn't prepared, however, to see sudden movement and the human on the floor lift their own head, look up, and quickly sat up. Their hands went out, waving back and forth frantically.

"Oh no, wait! Watch out for the-!"

The ceiling shuddered as Null stood, knocking his head into the ceiling with a hard bang, his nerves heightened and his heart spiked fast. Watching the kid in front of him turn sideways, the room going on its ear as Null stumbled clumsily off the bed and onto the floor.

Cassie's head snapped up and her eyes grew wide. She jumped out of her chair, pushing her hair back and looking between Echo and the Pokemon.

"It's awake!"

"It's okay!" Echo climbed to their feet and braced against Cassie as she pushed to get closer. "I think he's okay!"

No matter if he was okay or not, Cassie threw her own arm out and pushed Echo behind her as she neared around the bed. Null rocked and swung his head as he scampered to his feet, keeping his eyes on the new human as she stared into his eyes, and he stared back.

No matter if he was okay or not, Cassie threw her own arm out and pushed Echo behind her as she neared around the bed. Null rocked and swung his head as he scampered to his feet, keeping his eyes on the new human as she stared into his eyes, and he stared back.

Cassie didn't dare take her eyes away, following his every move as he regained balance, and his head steadied. His eyes inside the helmet were a ghostly, hair-raising silver, narrowed and targeted on her and Echo. Cassie held up her hands, showing him that she wasn't a threat.

"Don't be afraid, we're not going to hurt you. No one will hurt you here, you're safe."

She felt wisps of her hair tickle her ears as she felt Null's breath. She continued to hold her hands up. "There's nothing on me. I have nothing." she repeated. Null continued to sniff as he moved his feet, and Cassie noticed how he relied heavily on his left, the right bent to a shuddering angle.

Cassie blinked again, and Null was face to face with her, taking in her every feature, from her head to her feet. Meanwhile, Cassie held her arms out, and didn't once try to touch or examine Null. Eventually, Null huffed again and turned away from Cassie, his fish-like tail simply brushed against her leg with enough force to almost buckle her knee. Cassie clasped her hands together, gently squeezed them as she watched Null begin to sniff the room, bumping into objects with his helmet.

He sniffed and nudged, and reared its head towards the window. Thick trees were as far as the eye could see, bare and stripped of leaves that covered the grounds in reds, oranges, and browns. The sky was a swirl of golden orange and blue, and a light Null had never seen before was on the rise. Null stood at the window for the longest time, and just stared out of the glass.

What a sight...What did it feel like out there? Was it cold? Was the air still and chilly, was it warm and comforting? What was out there...Would he be caught again? Someone would come and find him, and with some strange power, he'd be knocked out and taken back to that place. Was this all a sick joke? Were these humans one of them? Null took his sights from the window and turned back to them.

The only one left was Echo, sitting cross legged on Cassie's work desk, lazily spinning a toy on the wood. They glanced up, and raised their head. "What's wrong?"

Null took a few steps closer; All he needed to take to reach Echo and practically tower over him. In Aether, all he had to do to be left alone was to stand tall, stand still, and stare. He'd feel it in the human, and see it as well; Their eyes darting and hands fidgeting, shoulders tense. In the span of a few moments, they'd quickly make their exit and leave him alone again.

Echo didn't move an inch from their position on the desk, staring up at Null with eyes he couldn't see, hidden behind the hair. Were they scared? Fearless? Eyes told a story of their own, and theirs were hidden.

"I'm not sure what happened to you, or how you got here, but…"

Echo stopped themselves, their hand reached out, their fingers curling back in. They dropped their hand in their lap, and slid off the table.

"Would you like something to eat? Pokemon love food."

Null watched in silence as Echo quickly ran to their bag, dropped on the floor near all the discarded bottles. As they rummaged through, Null turned towards the bed, and carefully climbed back on it, nestling in the soft, warm sheets.

"I don't know about you, but these are screamin'. They come from Goldenrod City. Bean buns!"

Echo stood near Null, and held up a puffy pastry. They gently set it down in front of Null. "You can have the whole thing if you'd like."

Null looked down at the bread at his feet, and with a strong sniff it smelled mouth wateringly sweet. It reached down to try and take a complicated bite, when a new, stronger smell came wafting into the room. Something savory, strange, but left his stomach growling. Echo looked up at Null with a grin.

"You smell that too, right? Let's go take a look."

* * *

"I just think it's scared." Cassie rubbed her temples as she leaned against the kitchen counter. "It needs space to figure out that we're not trying to hurt it, but help it."

Damien hummed as he cracked eggs into a bowl, and whisked them quickly, pausing in between to pour and flip pancakes on the stove, grab glasses and pour fresh lemonade, and juggle it all with ease.

"Seems reasonable. I'm just surprised it didn't try to lash out as a first instinct. I woke up peacefully this morning."

"It tried to stand up, bumped its head on the ceiling, and fell off the bed. You think I woke up peacefully?"

With a gracious flip, Damien stacked three pancakes onto Cassie's plate, and slid them down to her. "Just how you like 'em, little sis."

"By two minutes." Cassie rolled her eyes, and passed them down to Lucario, sitting beside her at the counter.

"And this is the downstairs…"

Damien and Cassie both slowly exchanged glances at the thundering of footsteps coming down the stairs. Echo stood at the bottom of the stairs, waving their arms encouragingly with a big grin on their face. "You can do it! Trust me, I don't like stairs either."

Cassie turned to Damien and watched in twisted amusement as his eyes widened and his mouth went agape. He couldn't believe it, it made it through the night, and lo and behold, it staggered down the stairs looking much better than it did hours ago.

"Wow…" Damien mumbled, watching Null look around at the windows and doors, and sniff and nudge anything and everything. It was hard to believe such a strange thing could be in his house, of all places.

Echo lead Null into the living room, where the kitchen was in the corner, and Null had much more space to walk around, much more things to take in.

"And this is where that delicious smell was coming from. Although now it smells _burned._"

"Oh!" Damien spun and around and waved away the smoke steaming from the frying pan, he shook the pancake from the pan and laughed nervously as he struggled to flip it. He could feel Null's eyes on him, as well as Echo's and Cassie's. He cleared his throat and tossed the burned pancake intro the trash, refusing to look behind him.

"Uh- Anyone hungry for pancakes?"

"Yes, please! Would you like to try one, uh...Would you like one?"

Null swayed his head as he took in the scents of the food being cooked. Edging back as a plate was slid down the counter, he quickly realized it wasn't a threat, it wouldn't hurt him. He leaned down and sniffed it excessively. Damien rubbed the back of his neck.

"Aw, man, everyone usually loves my cooking."

Cassie and Echo both shared a lighthearted laugh, and Null raised his head, tilting it as he looked between them. Echo smiled and gestured to Null and the pancake.

"Go ahead! Would you like me to try one too?"

Echo picked the tiniest bit from the pancake, leaving the biggest portion they could for Null. Echo plopped it into their mouth, and after a few chews, turned to Damien.

"Not bad!"

There was a thin slit in Null's mask, just big enough for him to reach down, and take small nibbles of the pancake, like he did with the bean bun. He never realized just how hungry he was, staying in captivity day in and day out, food came in tubes that were hooked into him, and pumped. He never smelled what he ate, or saw it either.

Null ended up eating and eating until there wasn't any food left in the bowl of pancake batter, and Damien laughed. "That's all I've got for breakfast. I promise we'll have a big lunch for you, bud."

Maybe these humans weren't so bad. The food definitely wasn't. And maybe, just maybe...His life wouldn't be so bad anymore.

* * *

Echo, on their knees, pat down and flattened the rest of the blanket, and stood back with a satisfied grin. "Done!"

Cassie glanced over from her space on the couch, her eyebrows raised. "...And what is that supposed to be?"

It was an arrangement of pillows, blankets, and treats in the corner of the living room, with a lamp for lighting and the back porch window for sight-seeing. Echo dusted their hands off as they stepped back, positioning their hands in a square as they zoomed in and out of the corner castle.

"It's for the new Pokemon! Don't you like it?"

"I would, if you hadn't taken all of my blankets and pillows."

Echo waved Cassie's complaints away. "I'm sure it'll like it! I put so much time into it!"

Cassie rolled her eyes and glanced back as she heard the unmistakable tapping of Null's claws against the wood floor. Echo clapped excitedly and stepped aside. "Hey, look! It's a whole space just for you!"

Null tilted his head at the little blanket fort, but only snorted and continued walking ahead. Echo and Cassie exchanged glances as they watched Null continue on towards the back door, nudging it open with its head.

He walked out into the night, the Autumn air blowing and lingering with the smell of the sea. He figured he should be getting used to that smell now. Leaves scattered across the yard, and Pokemon could be heard in trees way up high. Null looked up at the tree tops, and saw a sky filled with thousands of stars. Unbelievable...So many things existed outside one little room. Null yawned from inside the helmet, and lay his head down on his paws.

From inside, Echo plopped down on the couch and lied back, hands thrown over the back of the sofa and a long, quiet groan they made. Cassie only chuckled, and earned herself a fair kick in the ankle from Echo.

"And what's so funny?"

"You. You're taking my blankets back up to my room. And my pillows, and- You're definitely not getting away with keeping my Mantine plush on the floor."

Echo rolled their eyes and made a pinching motion with their hands. "I will, don't worry. It didn't seem to like it much anyway…"

"You just have to give it time," Cassie looked out of the glass door, at the silhouette of the Pokemon curled up outside. "You've gotta be patient."

Cassie adjusted herself, turning towards Echo. "With Pokemon, all of them, most of them, are untrusting at some point. As trainers, it's our job to help them break that mold, for our sake and theirs. Not all Pokemon work the same. My Lucario didn't trust me first."

"Your- That Lucario? Your pal, your partner, your ride or die?"

"Breaking the ice was hard. I had to prove to that tiny Riolu that I could take care of him, I would give him space and freedom, and we could truly grow. I have a feeling this one is the same."

Her look changed as she watched Null sleep outside. Her eyes softened, and Lucario had to double take to make sure that the sudden shift in her aura was really her.

"I'm pretty good at knowing these things, and I hate to be right. I think something awful happened to it. Whatever happened, it's left scarring on more than just its body, and because of that, we face a ten foot wall made of pure steel."

Cassie reached for the remote, and held back a heavy sigh. "I know you'll keep an eye on it. And don't give up. As hurt as it may be...It needs someone to be there for it, too. We can't give up on it."

For the rest of the night, Echo held onto that phrase. 'We can't give up on it.'

* * *

If you'd like to read this story and its chapters up to Chapter Eight, my Quotev is reachingcoda or if you search up this title on Quotev, you should find it! I'm still getting used to this website, so if there's a way to link things easily, I would be so grateful to know. Thanks!


End file.
